Cotidiano
by ChoiLee12
Summary: Lo cotidiano de estar con Sawamura.


Chris Yū se llevó el bolso al hombro sujetándolo con la mano, la otra que quedaba libre la mantenía resguardada en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Sus pasos eran tranquilo como era costumbre en él, todos los días después de que el entrenamiento terminara, hacía la misma rutina; ir a rehabilitación. Todo aquello lo empezó a hacer hace un año atrás, cuando la imprudencia y la presión que cayó sobre su persona, lo hizo ser capaz de ocultar una lesión, que con el paso del tiempo empeoró, reduciéndolo a ser un jugador que no podía lanzar, tanto su hombro como la muñeca era inservibles, como jugador Chris estaba arruinado.

Todo aquello quedó atrás, fue reemplazado por Kazuya Miyuki quien pronto al tener gran conocimiento estratégico para las jugadas se convirtió prontamente en titular, siendo así el gran pilar de Seidō en la actualidad.

Chris no podía tener remordimiento, Miyuki era un gran catcher, el joven de anteojos solía llegar con preguntas de juego, la cuales él respondía. Chris lo respetaba, ambos lo hacían mutuamente.

— ¡Chris-senpai! ¡Chris-senpai!

Los pasos de detuvieron abruptamente causando que algo de tierra se levantará sobre las punta de sus zapatos, Chris alzó la barbilla, girando un poco el rostro observó de reojo al pitcher que venía corriendo con el uniforme sucio, apretó los labios en una fina línea evitando sonreír.

— Sawamura, no debes venir todo los días.—Se giró enfrentándolo manteniendo la postura relajada de su cuerpo.— Hemos hablado de esto.

— ¡Chris-senpai! ¡Este humilde Sawamura tiene el deber de acompañarlo!—El castaño se llevó una mano al pecho con mucha convicción.— Por favor permitame acompañarlo, senpai.—Acto seguido junto las piernas, posicionando los brazos pegados a su costado haciendo una reverencia, demasiada formalidad por parte del menor.

Chris sonrió, este chico era todo un caso. Termino aceptando, Sawamura siempre llegaba a él completamente desalineado, con el pelo revuelto y el uniforme sucio, disimuladamente observaba como este trataba a mucha fuerza de sacudir el polvo impregnado en la tela blanca. Todo terminaba en una disculpa del pitcher justificando que Chris no era capaz de esperar que pudiera ponerse otro tipo de ropa, obligándolo a ir sucio.

Solo podía negar con la cabeza restándole importancia.

— ¡Chris-senpai, déjeme cargar esto, por favor! — Sawamura tomó el bolso que su mayor llevaba colgándoselo en el hombro.— El doctor dijo que no debes hacer mucha fuerza.

— Sawamura es un bolso que no tiene más que una toalla y algo de ropa.

— No, no, no. ¡Mientras este humilde Sawamura este presente, Chris-senpai no podrá cargar nada.

Un suspiró salió de los labios del ex catcher, por más que dijera otra cosa, Sawamura no cambiaría de parecer. Inconscientemente alzó la mano llevándola a los cabellos ajenos, revolviendolos en una caricia. El acto fue provocado por un impulso del momento, acto que causo un sonrojo en las morenas mejillas del pitcher que empezó con un tartamudeo haciéndolo reír.

La fisioterapia ayudaba demasiado, después de prácticamente un año el hombro estaba en forma y su muñeca igual, lo único que quedaba era el silencioso dolor que como tal era inexistente, el médico dijo que era la costumbre, algo psicológico para variar, si Chris se ponía a pensar era verdad. No le dolía, pero muchas veces sentía que sí, inconscientemente llevaba la mano al hombro y lo masajeaba, tal vez era miedo o el rechazo a su propio cuerpo.

No podía confirmarlo.

El auto que siempre los llevaba iba a una velocidad moderada, a su lado Sawamura mantenía la vista fija en la ventana, completamente en silencio. Chris lo observó por un momento después de hacer lo mismo, desvío la mirada al cielo naranja producto de la cuesta del sol, seguramente cuando llegaran al hospital en cielo sería un pañuelo negro.

Con el silencio envolviendolos, apoyó el codo sobre el brazo de la puerta del auto, recostó la barbilla en la palma pensado en qué momento aquel pitcher irrespetuoso se volvió parte de la rutina de su vida con sus "Chris-senpai" acostumbrándose a tenerlo todo el día alrededor, acostumbrándose a aquel exceso de energía, el griterío constante y aquellas sonrisas furtivas que el pitcher le brindaba cada vez que le decía algo bueno de su rendimiento, o el leve sonrojo de Sawamura que con torpeza trataba de disimular.

Chris pensó en lo brillante que Sawamura era, como de apoco aquel resplandor lo invadió contagiándolo, devolviéndole aquella pasión perdida, aquel anhelo de volver a estar en el diamante, de cuclillas frente al montículo con el guante al aire esperando un lanzamiento que atrapar.

— Chris-senpai, hemos llegado. —Sawamura agitó levemente su brazo llamandolo.— Senpai, hoy estás distraído.

— No es nada, vayamos.

Sawamura no contradijo, solo asintió saliendo del automóvil en silencio. Chris lo siguió esperándolo para entrar juntos al hospital. Estaba curioso del semblante del pitcher, las pocas veces que estaba en aquella situación se debía a que alguna preocupación lo embargaba.

Tomaron el ascensor que los llevó al último piso donde estaban las salas de entrenamiento, a esas horas casi no había pacientes. Solían estar solos con Sawamura, el fisioterapeuta y su padre.

— ¿Sawamura sucede algo?

La curiosidad fue más allá que terminó preguntando, el pitcher sostuvo la correa del bolso con ambas manos frunciendo levemente los labios. El elevador de detuvo en el piso, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y ellos bajaron, Sawamura no dijo nada, solo caminaron en dirección a la sala que les tocaba ocupar. Chris se dijo que no presionaría al pitcher, el castaño se lo diría cuando lo creyera conveniente.

Un tirón en el dobladillo de su camiseta lo detuvo, los pequeños dedos de Sawamura sujetaba la tela con fuerza.

— Chris-senpai, debes recuperarte pronto.—las palabras del pitcher fueron un susurro bajo.

— Esto lleva tiempo ¿Por qué el apuro?

Chris tenía la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta, aflojó está dejando caer la mano al costado de su cuerpo, le sorprendían las palabras de Sawamura, el pitcher no solía decirle ese tipo de cosas, más bien eran palabras de aliento, pero la manera que estas sonaron lo preocupó un poco.

— Debes atrapar para mi antes de que te gradúes.— El castaño suspiró aún con la vista baja, de momento a otro y con decisión alzó el rostro mirándolo con aquel brillo almendrado de sus ojos tan característicos.— Quiero lanzar para ti y que atrapes para mi, al menos una vez, senpai.

Chris lo observó, descifrando qué significaban aquellas palabras. Por qué las palabras de Sawamura dichas con tanta confianza y firmeza causaban un estrago en él, haciendo que quiera complacerlo como si aquella acción fuera suficiente para llenar aquel vacío que guardo por tanto tiempo.

Apoyó la mano sobre el hombro del pitcher en un apretón, Sawamura realizó un desvío de su mano hasta él, las mejillas del castaño obtuvieron un leve rosa, seguramente producto de la vergüenza de sus palabras y la franqueza de estas. La mirada de ambos cruzó en una fracción de segundos, Chris acercó el pequeño cuerpo del menor al suyo aplastandolo en su pecho, envolviéndolo con el brazo. Sawamura enterró el rostro en su camiseta jadeando; sí, él estaba igual de sorprendido por la reacción que tuvo. En ese segundo que se fijó en aquellos ojos tan llenos de vida, supo que el deseo de Sawamura también era el suyo.

— No puedo prometerlo, pero si prometo que me esforzaré.

Sawamura suspiró sin refutar, sintió como el castaño se relajaba contra su cuerpo abrazándolo de igual manera. Chris lo apretó más, obviando como su cuerpo se llenaba de un extraño calor, su pecho se calentaba y su corazón acelerado golpeaba fuerte contra la caja torácica.

Una pequeña sonrisa brotó de sus labios, se atrevió a dejar un beso en los cabellos ajenos aflojando el agarre del abrazo, Sawamura se alejó apenas centímetros mirándolo con aquella brillante sonrisa que acostumbraba a darle, con las comisuras de sus labios en alto y los pómulos morenos de este sobresaliendo, adornando su rostro.

— Yo sé que puedes, estaré apoyándote, senpai.

Chris le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo, no tenía muchas esperanzas al respecto, así que las ilusiones las dejaba a un lado, pero por esta vez dependería de ellas.

Palmeando la espalda del pitcher, entraron a la sala de ejercicio con la esperanza de formar una batería algún día.


End file.
